


Music and Memories

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I wanted to make this more angsty and bitter. I really did. It's really hard for the two of them to relive the tragedies of their memories. They both loved their mothers, only to lose them.  Honestly, if Katerina was still alive, would any of this be happening. I wonder if Anankos saw that Garon was in a state of weakness after Katerina died and he used it to his own accord, leading everything to where it was. I bet Arete figured it out and only became close to him, to stop Anankos, only to fall in love with Garon.





	Music and Memories

It had been forever since Azura walked through the halls of Castle Krakenburg. It was all so bitter to her. She never liked it here. She was only here because Corrin wanted to get their stuff before moving to Valla. They wanted to revisit some of the good memories that they had growing up here. Azura walked through the halls, trying to find the place she hid when Garon's mistress' and retainers were trying to bully her. Along the way, she heard a piano play, it sounded so beautiful, nothing she heard before. 

She opened the door, seeing that Xander was at the piano. It was a surprise to her, she never knew that he played the piano. It looked to her that he enjoyed it, that surprised her even more. When did he have the time to learn how to play an instrument. She started to sing, walking towards him. She sat on the bench with him. He played the tune that went along with her song. He remembered it well, it was his mother's favorite song. 

"Let the stars collide and fall down to the ground!~ Make your wish!~ I will always love you," she sang as he started to crescendo. 

Then the song stopped, Xander stopped playing the piano and Azura stopped singing. The two sat in silence, neither one of them wanting to break it. They didn't talk much to each other, especially now. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Tension between their families only collided with each other, or at least Garon's mistresses were wanting to become the queen. Both of them were dragged into this. 

"You play the piano beautifully," Azura spoke. 

"Thank you," Xander said. "Your voice is as beautiful as ever." 

"Thank you. When did you learn how to play the piano?" 

"When I was a child. My mother taught me." 

"Oh, that's nice." 

The silence grew again. They wanted to talk to each other, but neither of them had a topic they could talk about. Xander started to play again, trying to ease the tension between the two of them. Azura hummed this time. It took a while for them to stop. 

"Xander," she said. 

"Hm," he asked. 

"Do you ever miss your mother?" 

"Where is this coming from?" 

"Do you miss her?" 

"Yes. With all my heart." 

Azura then placed her head on his shoulder. "What was she like?" 

"She was kind, courteous, quiet, doting, loving." 

She chuckled. "Do you have any fond memories of her?" 

"Yes, of course I do." 

"What is your favorite memory with her?" 

Xander started to smile. "There was this one festival she took me to, it was Halloween festival. We went around the stalls, played a few games," he started as his smile grew bigger. "There was this one stall that she took me too, it had a giant bear there and she wanted to win that for me. Instead she was only able to win a little stuffed bunny. She felt so disappointed in herself, but I absolutely loved that bunny she got me. I slept with it every night as a child." 

"Awe." 

"Truly. I loved her with all my heart." 

"Do you wonder, if she were to be alive, would all of this have happened?" 

"What?" 

"Leo and Elise being born?" 

Xander didn't say a thing. He sat there in silence. It took him a few minutes before he spoke. "Yes," he spoke. "He loved my mother dearly, he dropped everything for her. He did everything for her." Silence trailed around again. He loved Elise and Leo dearly, but that never stopped thinking about what could have been. He knew, at a very young age, that Camilla was born out of manipulation. When she came into their family, his mother did her best to make sure that she belonged somewhere. "Has father ever told you mother any stories about mine," he spoke again.

"All the time. At first, she didn't mind, especially when they first met. After a while, it hurt her. It still felt like he was loving someone he couldn't anymore." 

"Thinking he still had a family, when he really didn't." 

"Yes. She always felt second best to her. It only worsened when the Nohrian people treated her the way they did." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's alright. It was out of your hands." 

"Azura..." 

"My mother always treasured you." 

"What?" 

"My mother was so happy when you came to talk to us. You always made her smile." 

"How so?" 

"You always tried to be there for us. You made her feel like family, something that she lost." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. Knowing that you tried, for her, for me, it made her really happy. You and me gave her a reason to live." 

"I can't see how I did that." 

"You were just a child." 

"And so were you." 

Azura and Xander chuckled. 

"When you play the piano I can tell you play with love," she said, placing her hand over his.

"Yes. It's one of the very few things I have left of my mother," he said, playing a little. "You sing a lot of your songs in love." 

"Of course, it reminds me of my mother." 

"The song you sang earlier, did my father tell you about it?" 

"He told it to my mother. She sang it for him. She told me he wished he could hear her sing it while you mother could play it on the piano." 

"Only if." 

"Do you want to play it, one more time?" 

"Yes." 

"There is something in the stars above," she sang as Xander played the piano, "they can grant you wishes!~ Can you see it, in the sky!~"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this more angsty and bitter. I really did. It's really hard for the two of them to relive the tragedies of their memories. They both loved their mothers, only to lose them. Honestly, if Katerina was still alive, would any of this be happening. I wonder if Anankos saw that Garon was in a state of weakness after Katerina died and he used it to his own accord, leading everything to where it was. I bet Arete figured it out and only became close to him, to stop Anankos, only to fall in love with Garon.


End file.
